


New Year's Kiss

by ramazingweeb (asakisus)



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakisus/pseuds/ramazingweeb
Summary: Kisumi hesitated, then let out a nervous chuckle. “This sounds so weird.”Asahi wanted to tease him, but he didn’t want to discourage him from saying what he seemed to be struggling to talk about. “No, just say it.”After another hesitation, Kisumi uttered, “I’ve always wanted to have a New Year’s kiss.”Asahi froze for a second. That was… not what he’d expected him to say.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Asakisu is one of my favorite ships, so I just had to write them. Enjoy!

“There you are.”

Kisumi turned as Asahi stepped through the sliding door. He shivered, closing the door behind him, and joined Kisumi at the railing of the balcony. “What are you doing out here?”

“Ah, I’m just getting ready for the fireworks,” Kisumi replied. He turned back towards the railing, lifting his face up to the sky.

“But it doesn’t turn midnight for another twenty minutes! And it’s freezing out here!” Asahi started to lift his arm with the intention of putting it around his friend, but he stopped.

“It’s fine,” Kisumi said with a smile. They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, admiring the view of Tokyo at night from Makoto and Haru’s apartment. They could hear muffled voices and soft music coming from inside, but outside it was just Asahi and Kisumi in their own private world.

Kisumi sighed, his breath visible in the chilled air. “I wish we could see the stars here.”

Asahi craned his head back with Kisumi to admire the full expanse of the Tokyo sky. He could tell it was a clear night because the moon was visible, but he couldn’t see a single star through the smog that brightened the normally pitch-black sky.

“Me too,” Asahi responded after a minute.

Kisumi put his hands on the railing and tapped his fingers to an unknown rhythm. Asahi wanted to cover those exposed hands with his own to protect them from the cold, but instead he pushed his hands further into his pockets.

“Hey.”

Asahi turned to look at his friend, who was looking down at his hands and biting his lip. He looked… nervous. This was a rare look on the pink-haired boy.

“Yeah?”

Kisumi hesitated, then let out a nervous chuckle. “This sounds so weird.”

Asahi wanted to tease him, but he didn’t want to discourage him from saying what he seemed to be struggling to talk about. “No, just say it.”

After another hesitation, Kisumi uttered, “I’ve always wanted to have a New Year’s kiss.”

Asahi froze for a second. That was… not what he’d expected him to say. “You’ve...never kissed anyone before?”

“Well, I’ve kissed people,” (Asahi felt a weird pang in his chest when he said this) “but not on New Year’s Eve.”

Asahi nodded. He didn’t know why Kisumi seemed so upset about this. He himself had never had a New Year’s kiss, but it never bothered him. He just liked hanging out with his friends and celebrating the new year with them. However, right now he just wanted Kisumi to feel better.

“You should’ve told me before, I could’ve gone and found you a girl who likes you! I could’ve invited her here and--”

“Thanks Asahi, but… I’m not interested in girls.”

Asahi fully froze at this, eyes still trained on his friend. Kisumi kept his head down, but he shifted his eyes to the side, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Wait you’re… Are you gay?”

Kisumi let out a full, hearty laugh, and Asahi felt warm inside. He was glad Kisumi wasn’t nervous or upset anymore.

“I thought you knew!” Kisumi exclaimed through his laughter.

“Wha-- How would I know?!”

“I don’t exactly present myself as the straightest person…” Kisumi replied in his classic teasing tone. “Also, you should have a better radar for this. You’re gay too.”

“I’m bi!” Asahi groaned as Kisumi continued laughing. “This is bi erasure,” he mumbled.

“Sorry, sorry!” Kisumi said, sounding the opposite of sorry. His cheeks were flushed from a mixture of the cold and his excessive laughter.

Asahi shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me? We’re best friends. You… you knew I was bi. You knew I wouldn’t treat you any differently.”

Kisumi sobered up. He hesitated. “I guess… I just thought you would figure it out on your own. And… I felt like if I told you, I’d have to confess…”

“Confess what?”

Kisumi quickly shook his head and turned back to the city in front of them. “Nothing, nothing.”

Asahi waited, but it seemed like Kisumi wanted to move on. “Well… I still could’ve found you a boy to kiss.”

Kisumi ducked his head down and chuckled. “I don’t want just… any boy.”

Asahi’s face scrunched up in confusion. Then Kisumi turned his head to look at him straight on for the first time that night, and their eyes met and…

Oh.

The voices inside got louder. They were beginning to count down.

“10… 9…”

Even in the darkness, Kisumi’s violet eyes shone brightly.

“8… 7…”

They were so close, their foggy breaths mingled.

“6…”

Kisumi’s eyes kept darting down to his lips.

“5… 4…”

Asahi had never realized his feelings for Kisumi, but now… it all made sense.

“3… 2… 1!”

Asahi leaned forward and kissed him.

It was short and simple, lips pressed against each other for a couple moments, then they pulled away. Asahi kept his eyes closed, slightly afraid to open them. His heart was hammering rapidly in his chest.

“Asahi.”

Asahi opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Kisumi, breathing heavily, shaking slightly, blushing…

...Cute.

Asahi grabbed Kisumi by the waist and drew him close, kissing him again. Arms wrapped around his neck as the pink-haired boy reciprocated the kiss. He tasted sweet, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling through the kiss.

They drew back when they heard cheers from inside. Asahi’s face turned the color of his hair as he saw all his friends pressed against the glass door, whooping and whistling and cheering on the two lovebirds on the balcony. He pressed his burning face into Kisumi’s chest, while the other boy laughed and stroked his hair. 

Asahi was content to stay out here as long as possible. It was warm in Kisumi’s arms, and with the way he was pressed against his chest, he could hear Kisumi’s heart hammering as fast as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fic, so I hope you liked it! If you did, I would greatly appreciate it if you left kudos or a comment. Also please talk to me on twitter (@ramazingweeb).


End file.
